Here We Go
by wishingforwit
Summary: Looks like Blake and Melissa have a little one on the way


It's the second week of August when she notices she's late for her period.

She doesn't think much of it; this isn't the first time it's happened. She's been stressed about work and auditions and taking care of a sick Blake, so she lets it go, doesn't give it a second thought. _She'll probably start this weekend anyway; she doesn't need to worry about it._ So she goes along with her normal routine and her mind wonders from the thought. But then the weekend comes and she doesn't start and her period doesn't come and that's when she begins to worry.

Monday morning she gets up two hours before Blake is due to wake and leaves him a note telling him she's gone to get them breakfast. She drives to the nearest Wal-Mart and is one of the first customers in and she prays to god that no one recognizes her. It takes her a few minutes to find the right aisle but when she does, she stops dead in her tracks. She's never been through this before. Her heart is racing but she urges her legs forward, passing the condoms and the diapers, to the pregnancy tests. She stares at the shelves, her mind drawing a blank. _Why are there so many? Which one should she choose? Which is most reliable? _Her hand reaches for the one closest to the top but freezes when she hears someone coming. _It's just a worker Melissa calm down. _She feels like everyone is staring at her (even though no one is) and she feels her hands becoming clammy. So she hurries and grabs three different tests throwing them into her basket and heads toward the front. She goes through self check out, not wanting to deal with the stare she knows the cashier will give her.

She hides the bag in her purse and shifts the Denny's-to-Go bag to her other hand before she walks in the door. She sees him walking out of the kitchen, holding her note. He's in his favorite pair of sweats with no shirt on (he'll claim it's because it's hot in LA but she knows he does it just so he can catch her staring), his hair is a mess and it's clear that he's just woken up. He stops mid-yawn when he sees her walking through the door, a smile forming on his face. He greets her with a warm kiss and a groggy good morning before taking the food from her hands, placing them on the table in front of the couch. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her in for another kiss. She drops her bag to the floor and gladly returns the gesture, allowing her hands to roam up his torso along his defined abs and chest. She lets her hands tangle in his unruly bed head and allows herself to get lost in kiss.

The heat arrives around mid-day and they strip down to their underwear and lay out in the living room together watching old SpongeBob reruns, talking about how much they would love to be under the sea at that moment. It's after 5 when she is able to slip away into the bathroom (she tells him she's gonna take a shower), taking her purse with her. She makes sure the door is locked and turns the water on, before pulling the tests out of the Wal-mart bag. She can feel her hands shaking but one-by-one she pulls each stick out placing them on the counter. She's not quite sure what to do, _you just pee on the tip right? _So she does. She knows it'll be the longest 3 minutes of her life, so she jumps into the shower to pass the time. But all she does is stand under the cool water, staring at the tile with her heart pounding.

She hears the quiet chime of her phone, notifying her that the 3 minutes are up. Her chest tightens and she can feel her heart pounding in her throat so she takes her time wrapping her hair up in a towel and wrapping one around her body. With shaking hands she grabs the first test, forcing her eyes to stay open.

_Positive._

Heart racing she grabs the second one.

_Positive._

She knows the answer to the third one before she even looks.

_Positive._

* * *

She makes an appointment with her doctor that Friday, just to make sure. And he confirms. She's 4 weeks pregnant.

Her body doesn't feel any different (she _is_ only 4 weeks) but she is nervous as hell. She's always wanted to be a mom and have babies. She and Blake have been talking about starting a family ever since they got married a few years ago but she's so scared. _How will she tell him? What if he's not ready? What if she's not ready? What will the fans think? What will their families think? _

She decides to tell him on his birthday; won't that be a big birthday surprise? She spends the next few weeks trying to drop hints. She puts on movies like Cheaper by the Dozen and Baby Mama and asks him how many kids he wants and what he thinks of having kids. He tells her he can't wait until they start their family and that calms her, but he still doesn't catch on.

His birthday rolls around and his brothers and sisters-in-law fly out from Miami to surprise him.

She watches him as he plays with his 4 and 3 year old nephews. He's crouched behind the couch pretending to hide from them and jumps out every time one of them peaks around the corner. She smiles at their squeals as he chases them on his hands and knees. She unknowingly places her hand on her lower stomach as she watches him, she hasn't begun to show yet, but the look on her face must give her away because Mike catches her. He walks to her and gently pulls her into the other room to question her. She spills the beans and tells him she's now 6 weeks pregnant. He smiles and laughs and congratulates hers and tells her he's so excited as he picks her up in a hug. She shushes him before he gets loud enough to draw attention. She tells him she hasn't told Blake yet but she intends to do it that night.

Later in the evening everyone gathers around the living room couch as Blake opens his presents. One by one the presents dwindle down before all that's left is an envelope from Melissa. He looks at it confused and opens it. _Later_, is all it says. One of his brothers snatches it out of his hand and whistles_, "Oh little Blakey is getting some tonight!"_ Blake laughs and she ignores the knowing smirk she can sense is on Mike's face.

It's late when they finally get to bed. Everyone has left to their hotels and she is sitting up in bed with his present in her hands. She's looking out the window, chewing on her lip and shaking her foot when he walks in from the bathroom. He spies the gift and jumps onto the bed, shaking her from her thoughts. She laughs at his excitement and with shaking hands, places the gift in his lap. He rips off the bow and pulls apart the wrapping paper until he's met with a plain white box. Yanking it open he's met with two gifs wrapped in tissue paper. She tells him to go for the bigger one first and she's so nervous she feels like she's gonna throw up. He tears the tissue apart until he's met with a small white infant onesie that reads _"Daddy's Little Peanut"._ He looks up at her with wide eyes before quickly grabbing the smaller bundle in the box. Ripping the tissue apart he finds a pregnancy test.

A positive pregnancy test. Melissa's positive pregnancy test.

He's staring at the test and the onesie and she's sure that he could actually hear her heart pounding in her chest. _"Please say something before I have a heart attack,"_ she tells him. His head snaps up with an undistinguishable look on his face, _"You're pregnant?" _

_"I'm pregnant." _

_"Like with an actual baby?"_

She laughs despite her nerves, _"Yes with an actual baby."_

_"It's mine?"_

_"Of course it's yours you idiot, who's else would it be." _

He places the stick and onesie back into the box and looks at her with tears in his eyes and a grin on his face, _"We're gonna have a baby." _She nods and that's all the confirmation it took. He lungs across the bed engulfing her in his arms. He's kissing her repeatedly between _"I love yous"_ and she's smiling and kissing him and she questions why she was ever nervous to begin with. He pulls back from her lips and he's lifting up her (his) night shirt, exposing her stomach. She smiles as he leans down and places a sweet kiss to her stomach, running his thumb over her navel.

_"Hi there little peanut, I'm your daddy."_


End file.
